


The thing with being a royal maid (is that you have to keep secrets)

by candylover13



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abortion is mentioned, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Knocked-up, Maid life, Post-Calamity Ganon, Secret Relationship, Some Sexiness, Zelda is Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylover13/pseuds/candylover13
Summary: Ally is Queen Zelda's new maid, but she is somewhat messy at work.One night while walking in the long and dark corridors of the castle, she hears something that will not let her sleep and that will make her see the queen in a different way that she never thought she would.And it has something to do with the Hero of Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	The thing with being a royal maid (is that you have to keep secrets)

The first time Ally had heard them was in a cold winter night. She was new, well, rather new, just like everyone else in Hyrule’s Castle, and she was walking down the hallways in the dormitory wing.

The castle was giant. More giant that she could have ever imagine, and taller, and scary. Some people said they could still hear the cries of all the folk that had died more than one hundred years ago, when the Calamity woke up. But she didn’t believe in that kid’s nonsense, no, no. She had been selected as the Queen’s main handmaiden and she wasn't going to quit such a job just because of ghostly nonsense.

Yet, she was rather new in this job. She had been only six months in the castle and, still, she would get lost occasionally. That night been an example. She was trying to go to the communal restrooms but ended up in the dormitory wing, where there were only two dormitories: The Queen’s and her knight’s.

So, trying not to think about that ghost bullshit, she tightened her coat and walked rapidly in the hallway, her thin frame lit by the small candlelight in her hand.

Then, she heard a cry.

Fuck. What the fuck.

She started almost jogging thru the long hallway, her heart beating fast in her chest, her hand tight in her coat, her eyes fixated in the exit.

And then: _Oh, sweet Hylia._

Wait. What?

She had to stop. She knew it was not her business, but, damn, she was curious.

She started walking back, to the Queen’s room door. And she stopped in front of the big, luxurious, wooden door. She placed her ear in the wooden rectangle, listening close to was going on in there.

“Hushh…” A man’s voice said.

“I’m s-sorry” the queen replied, sounding as she was out of breath. “Don’t stop” she ordered.

“As my princess commands” the voice responded, with a hint of sarcasm.

Just as that, the moaning began, first softly and then increasing in intensity. She could hear the soft panting of the queen and the groans of her lover as they continued their sexual adventure.

Ally was just there, her ear pressed to the door, her eyes wide as plates. She couldn’t believe what she was doing, yet, her feet wouldn’t move. She had to know who the man was, she just needed to know.

And then, she got her answer.

“Oh, Link!” the queen yelled as she reached climax.

“Zelda, you’re being too noisy” he responded, his voice barely audible.

“I don’t give a shit” the queen responded, and Ally almost fainted. “I want you to fuck me… hard”

It was then, when Ally realized that even though Queen Zelda wasn’t supposed to ask her personal knight to fuck her hard, she still deserved her privacy. So, trying to erase the memory of her princess cursing, she got back to her room, forgetting to take a leak before going to bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is there something wrong, Ally?” the queen of Hyrule asked her handmaiden in the morning, when she almost tripped for the second time in ten minutes.

“Oh no, your majesty” she responded, bowing her head just slightly “I’m just a little tired, that’s all” she said, helping Zelda lace her boots.

“You can take the day off, if you want to” the queen said, drinking from a cup of tea. “I can be by my own, as you know” she said sweetly, and Ally just couldn’t understand how such a sweet voice could talk so dirty.

“Of course not, your majesty!” she commented, getting up and adjusting her skirt. “My place is by your side” she smiled.

Zelda also smiled, brushing her fingers thru her hair. “Would you help me with my braids?” she asked, moving to her stall in front of her big mirror. “Today I feel like a half updo with little braids on the sides”

“Of course!” Ally expressed, and she began moving to the queen’s side. “I think it would look beautiful if I interlace the braids with your crown”

“I would love that” the queen replied, and she began yawing as Ally started doing her braids in the left side. “I’ve been feeling a little bit sleepy these days” Zelda said, covering her mouth. “Today I just couldn’t get out of bed, as you saw” she giggled.

“Are your red days coming?” Ally asked. “I always feel more tired than usual when I’m about to get my period”

Zelda began thinking and suddenly she got a little bit nervous. “Now that you mention it, I think I was supposed to get my period last week” she placed a finger in her chin, then she lowered it and shrugged. “All this new royal stuff is really getting into my mind. Did you know that stress can delay menstruation?” she asked her maid, who just shook her head. “Oh, yes, I remember reading it in some old book. Also, stress can cut almost 10 years out of your life… yet I can’t understand how they could come to that fact, I guess they would need to experiment in hylians but as far as I know that is totally prohibited…”

A knock in the door interrupted the queen’s rambling, starting Ally in the way.

“Who is it?” the queen asked a little bit annoyed that her scientific speech was cut up.

“Is Link, your majesty” a voice responded. “Can I enter?”

The queen’s face instantly lit up and Ally asked herself how come she had never noticed it.

“Sure, you can enter, Sir Link” she said.

Sir Link entered, and Ally suddenly realized why the queen had choose him as her lover. He was handsome as hell, with his new royal guard uniform fitted at the right spots, his mysterious blue eyes peeking through his bangs and his features almost too pretty to be real. He still looked younger than most knights, but adulthood was just starting to show in him, as well as in the queen.

“Good morning” he said, in his now and forever sensual voice.

Ally could almost hear his groans and her knees started to shake.

Hylia, control yourself.

“Good morning, Link” Zelda responded with a smile. “What is your need?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to accompany you in your duties nor today nor in a few weeks” he said, his face expressionless “It appears some lynels have been prowling near Zora’s domain, as their mating season is approaching” he moved his feet “Prince Sidon asked help from the Hyrulean army since electric arrows represent such a danger for them. I responded positively to his letter, if you don’t mind.”

The queen frowned and stayed quiet for a few seconds, the she asked. “If I don’t mind?”

Link seemed a little thrown off with her response. “Yes...”

“I guess it doesn’t matter if I mind, since you already responded to Prince Sidon” she said, her voice angry.

Ally started to accommodate things around the queen’s room, trying to pretend that she wasn’t listening.

“Well, since I’m the commander of the army I thought things like that were part of my job, I never thought… I never thought you would care, your majesty”

“You thought I wouldn’t care that my personal knight and army commander won’t be here for several weeks?”

“I’ve already assigned you one of the best knights as a personal guard and I will only take a few soldiers with me, or if you wish, I can handle the lynels by myself.”

“And what if something happened to you? Who would be the new royal captain?”

“Zel… queen Zelda, you know how many lynels I’ve faced.”

“Yes, but I also know how aggressive they become in mating season” she said, almost yelling, and Ally wished the ground could swallow her right there. “But, well, you may go, since you made a promise.”

“Thank you, Your Majes…”

“You may leave” she cut him off.

Ally heard a soft sigh leaving Link’s lips and then he opened the door and leaved.

Then, Zelda sighed. “Well Ally, sorry about that. Now, come help me get ready for my meeting”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell is wrong with you today?” the cook asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“For Hylia!” Ally realized she was spilling the milk from the cup of tea she was making.

The Queen had specially asked for a milk tea, as she felt unwell. She had nausea and headache for a few days now, and it seemed it was getting worse.

It had already interfered with her research, so she was also moody and temperamental, even with her maidens.

But Ally couldn't stop thinking about that night.

That night.

Now whenever she looked at the Queen, she imagined her reclining, with Sir Link between her legs.

She wondered what it would feel like, when the knight ran his hands over her body and made her scream in the middle of the night.

Hylia, what she would give if someone made her scream like that.

"Go away girl! Your tea is going to get cold"

Ally apologized and and walked down hallways and up stairs, until she reached the queen's door.

She knocked the wood slowly.

"Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Go ahead, Ally" the Queen replied in a low voice.

Ally opened the door and felt really sorry about the image she was looking at.

Even though Queen Zelda was beautiful, she didn’t like to get all fancy and extravagant as other court ladies. No, no, Queen Zelda preferred comfort over luxury, but that does not mean that she looked sloppy or neglected, but that it made her look beautiful in a natural and simple way.

Well, that was almost every day… until that day.

That day, Queen Zelda was hell of a mess.

Her hair was tangled and dull, clinging to her sweaty face.

She had not changed, and was still in her night gown, lying on her wide bed.

Her eyes were closed, but hearing Ally approaching, she slowly opened them. She looked at her with a grin.

“You brought my tea?” the Queen asked, as Ally approached the cup to her hands.

“Careful, it’s hot” her maiden said, giving her smile.

Zelda sipped a little and made a face of disgust. “This nausea just won’t let me go” she returned the cup to Ally’s hands. “I’m gonna wait a little”

“Yes, your Majesty” Ally left the cup in the nightstand and sat beside the queen, touching her forehead. “You don’t have a fever”

“No” Zelda replied. “It must have been something I eat” she commented and straightened a little. “I hate throwing up”

“I imagine” Ally said, and then looked away. She had a thought in her head that hadn't let her sleep for days, when the queen had started with symptoms like that. However, she was afraid of what might happen once she said it. But fuck it. “Your Majesty… may I ask you something?”

Zelda looked at her with a curious face. “Yes, you may” she said.

“Please, don’t get offended, but…” Queen Zelda frowned a little. “But have you thought of the possibility that you’re with child?”

Zelda looked at her maid with astonishment. It looked like all her oxygen had left her body. “Why do you say that?” she managed to ask.

“Well…” _I heard you and your knight fucking._ “I haven’t seen any bloody cloths in a month” she lied.

Zelda put a finger in her chin. She seemed to be doing some math in her head and then she opened her eyes in surprise. “I need to change” she said, as she got up from the bed quickly.

She went to her closet and took out some field clothing she used when she went exploring and began to undress.

“My lady!” Ally went to her side and started helping her get dressed “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes… yes” she said, as she passed the blouse over her head. “I just need to make sure…” She quickly adjusted her hair, pulling on a ribbon into a ponytail.

She started opening the cabinets in her desk and took out a Sheikah device. She started pressing something in the front of the device, then she looked at Ally.

“I’ll come by in some hours.” the Queen commented. “I need you to stay in here and not let anyone know that I went out. And don’t say anything to anyone. ok?”

“Yes” Ally replied, with one hand over her heart.

“Thank you” Zelda said, and soon a blue light enveloped her and then, she was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some hours passed since Zelda was gone. Ally was starting to get anxious.

Maybe she had got to Zora’s Domain and told Link about -the problem-.

She wondered how Link would react. Of course, he would be surprised but what were they thinking? Did they think the babies were brought by the stork?

Even she, a simple maid, knew that a man, a woman, and an explicit act was necessary to create a baby.

Suddenly, she felt very worried. Queen Zelda had been nothing but kind to her, and now she was in serious trouble.

What would the court think about her pregnancy? What if they separated her from Link?

Everyone in the castle talked about the looks the queen and her guard shared, the laughter they gave when they spoke, and how good they would look together.

But everyone saw it as a fairy tale, something that would never happen and would remain in history as one of those impossible love affairs that the books talked about so much.

Suddenly, Queen Zelda entered the room looking about to faint. She closed the door and walked to her bed, were she sat and kept her hands in her knees.

She was looking at nothing. “You were right, Ally.” she said, her mind somewhere else. “I’m pregnant.” she said, holding back a sob.

“Oh, Your Majesty” Ally walked to her side and knelt. “I’m so sorry.”

Zelda started crying heavily and closed her hands into fist. “I just can’t believe I was so stupid!” she cleaned the moist in her nose. “Everybody talks about how smart I am and look at me! Knocked up by her knight attendant.” she commented, and suddenly snorted. “Oh yeah, another plot twist: Link is the father” she said.

“Your Majesty…” Ally didn’t know what to say or do, she just took Zelda’s hand and squeezed it hard.

“Oh Hylia.” she looked at the ceiling. “What I’m supposed to say to Link?” she frowned. “Oh, hi, Sir Link. Welcome from your trip. Was the weather ok? Oh, by the way, you’re going to be a father! Congratulations!”

Ally looked at her with pity. She asked Hylia for forgiveness and took courage to ask her. “What if… what if you don’t have the baby?” she asked Zelda.

Zelda smiled. “Purah said that too.” she looked at Ally. “But Ally… I’m not that brave.”

Ally looked at the floor. She was thinking another way out of this but couldn’t come up with anything.

“What are you gonna do?” she asked the Queen.

Zelda looked at the door. “I guess I’m going to tell Link, once he arrives.” she sighed. “And then we’ll come up with a solution together.” Tears started to drop from her eyes once again. “I’m just so scared of his reaction.” She took her face in both hands. “What if he doesn’t want the baby? What if he wanted to have a family with somebody else?”

Ally took Zelda’s hands. “Don’t dare to say that, Majesty!” Ally looked at her with a frown. “You can’t possibly think so little about Sir Link! He is the nicest and most honorable man I’ve ever met! He would never leave you alone.” she said, and Zelda began smiling a little. “Plus… he adores you. I’m sure he will be happy.” she commented to the Queen, who started laughing.

“Do you really think so?” Zelda blushed.

“Oh, everybody does!” Ally grinned. “Every time you two came around everybody was like: -Get a room, already! - Yet, we didn’t know you had already done that!”

Zelda started laughing like crazy. “Oh Ally, you are so kind! I’m so glad you are my friend!”

“And I’m glad I’m your friend, Your Majesty” she got up from the ground. “Now, I think you should write to Sir Link and ask him to come immediately.” she took paper and ink from the desk and handled it to Zelda.

Zelda wrote the letter and Ally left it to the Mail Rito, specifying that it was of utmost importance that -no one else open that letter-.

When she returned to the Queen's room, she was already lying on her wide bed. Ally came over to her side and picked up the dishes from the nightstand.

"Do you need anything else, Your Majesty?" she asked her.

"No" Zelda replied, so Ally turned around with the intention of retiring. "But ..." She turned her attention to the queen. "Could you stay here? Just for today, I need a little support."

Ally smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty." she said, and went to the door. "I will go for my evening dress and I'll be back."

Zelda smiled widely in return. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All the castle workers were shocked when news of the Queen and Sir Link's wedding spread.

It was a moment of happiness and hope, finally seeing how the Queen and the Hero of Hyrule kissed in public, both with a big smile on their faces.”

“Ugh!” a blond boy expressed while making a disgusted face.

“That’s so romantic!” a little girl with big blue eyes said, looking at Ally with illusion.

“That is disgusting” the boy said, getting up from the ground and taking a wooden sword that was in a chair. “I want to become a knight and fight Lizalfos like papa! I will never kiss girls… they are ugly!”

“Hey!” the girl exclaimed, a tone of offense in her voice.

Ally laughed. “I’m pretty sure you’ll change your mind, Prince Rhoam.” Ally got up from the chair she was sitting at. “And you can’t possibly say all girls are ugly… just look at your sister.” she said, as she picked up the little princess and put her on her lap. “She is the prettiest girl in all Hyrule!” she touched her nose with affection and the little girl giggled.

“That’s ticklish” the girl said.

“It is” Ally answered. “Now, come on. Your parents are waiting in the art studio” she opened the door and Rhoam followed her.

“I don’t want to go! That guy takes so long! And he is grumpy!” the boy said, crossing his arms.

“Well, he wouldn’t be grumpy if you didn’t move so much” Ally scold him. “If you behave well, I’ll give you two some sweets… but don’t tell your mother, ok?”

“Ok” Rhoam said, suddenly smiling.

They entered the art room, where Sir Link and Queen Zelda were waiting for them. Link was looking at the painting, asking the artist about something.

When he looked up, he smiled.

“Papa!” Princess Urbosa moved in Ally’s arms, almost jumping out of them. She ran straight to her father and embraced him.

Link just laughed and took the child in his arms.

“Oh my, had I known you would be her favorite, I would have let you give birth.” Queen Zelda said, rolling her eyes in her chair. Then she smiled. “Are you ready my sweet Prince?”

Rhoam looked annoyed for a moment, but then Ally looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled. “Yes, mama”

“Please, Prince Rhoam, go and stand next to your mother.” the painter said, then pointed to Link and Urbosa. “Your highness, you stand on the other side. Yes, like that. And the little princess in her mother’s lap. Just like that. Perfect!” he started sketching in the canvas.

Ally looked at the family and smiled. Then, for a moment, Queen Zelda looked at her and something showed in her eyes.

It was gratitude.

The maid got out of the room and went to the kitchen. She needed to start baking the sweets that she had promised the children... The children that she loved so dearly.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment <3
> 
> XOXO, Andy.


End file.
